Slave To The Thirst
by MaggieMay21
Summary: Tag to 4.21/ Spoiler Alert For S4/ Written by samantha-dean, and Maggiedoodle18/ Castiel didn't let Sam out of the panic room that night. Instead Ruby stops by for a visit, but is it really Ruby? How do the events of that night change Sam?
1. Chapter 1

_This is story is a team effort between Maggiedoodle18 and samantha-dean. _

* * *

_Slave To The Thirst_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

* * *

_  
_

Sam had never believed he had claustrophobia, but in the current situation it was fast becoming a reality. Through his blood induced craze, he hadn't even bothered to check his watch to see how many minutes had passed by. How many hours his brother and so-called friend had left him to stew in his own juices. They had to know that this wasn't good for him. They had to see what it was doing to him.

Sweat beaded on Sam's forehead. Every so often a large droplet would detach from his brow and trickle its way down his face, past his cheek and slowly fall from his chin to his misty blue shirt. His eyes were red and blood shot, ugly black bags almost etched into the skin underneath his bottom eyelid. To say he looked like a junky would be a complement. To say he looked like hell would be hitting the nail on the head. From his sitting position, Sam twitched every so often. He would play with his hands and continually cross his feet. Not for the fun of it, but because, through the daze that was his mind, that was about the only lucid movements he could manage. Now, though he was past being bored, and far past the hope that his brother would see reason and let him out. Did he want him to hate him?

Sam curled his hands into a ball then looked up at the pentagram sky-light. He wanted out and he wanted out now. Seconds passed before Sam rested his eyes back on his hands. This time however, his eyes lit up in fear. Sam parted his hands and watched as black spider-like veins formed under his skin and began to snake their way up his arm. Sam looked around himself quickly and spotted the single piece of reflective surface there was in the room. He darted towards the mirror, his energy fading as he reached the small wooden table underneath it. He gripped onto it and looked into the mirror in shock. He watched as the veins crawled up his neck, across his forehead, over his cheeks. The pain that he now felt getting almost unbearable.

"G-GUYS, HELP!" He yelled as loud as he could possibly go, but not able to help the scream of pain that escaped as well. "BOBBY, DEAN...HELP!"

Sam collapsed to the floor; it felt like he had fire running through his veins.

"HEY... HEY, GUYS!!! GUYS.... DEAN!" It was like word vomit. It just kept coming, he wanted his brother and Bobby to come and help him. But it was like they were ignoring him. Why would they do that? They can obviously hear what's going on down here.  
" DEAN ... Ple-se." He couldn't form solid words anymore. His mind was too tired, the pain reaching heights he had never felt before.  
That's when it hit him. His throat was closed off and his breathing stopped all together. He was being strangled but he couldn't see anybody in the room with him that was causing it.

Sam tossed around on the floor, gripping away at his neck and fighting for air. He could feel his eyes popping out of his head and feel the pressure beginning to build which was a sure sign of oxygen deprivation. He needed air. Strangled cries left his lips as he prayed for his brother to help him. As if his situation couldn't get any worse. He now felt cold hands grip onto his shoulders. Then he was flying, making contact with the metal wall.

Again, he couldn't see anybody in the room who could be doing this. Even though his eyes were blurry he could still trust them. That's when he heard it. The panic room door was being unlocked. He reached out his arm in hope, but had to reel it back in as he was tossed across the wall, rolling from back to front, his body hitting it painfully. He stopped again and reached out for help. He felt four pairs of warm hands grab his flaying arms and drag him from the wall, but he was still suffocating. He couldn't stop his body from thrashing. Even when he made contact with the less than soft floor, he still couldn't stop. He felt something hard being forced into his mouth and without even really thinking about it, dug his teeth into it, trying to relieve the pain. He was slipping. He knew this. The fog in his mind was taking complete control. He could feel his eyes blinking fast, his face twitching. The last thing he remembered before he succumbed to the darkness was the invisible force that had stopped him from breathing, disappearing.

**xXx**

Waking up chained to a cot wasn't pleasant. Sam pulled at the cuffs which kept his arms and legs firmly attached to the cot. For a moment he had forgotten exactly what had happened to make Bobby and Dean to something like this. But then it hit him. He remembered the thrashing and the strangling.

Sam looked around himself and allowed his eyes to rest on Dean, who stood at the bottom tip of his bed a less than amused look on his face.

"We had to," Dean said as Sam rose into a sitting position still subconsciously pulling at the cuffs. "The demon blood was flinging you all around the room. "

Sam continued to look at Dean with mixture of innocence and shame. He pulled at the chains again, to put across to his brother that he wanted out.

"Tell me something Sam, Why did you do this to yourself?" Dean asked sadly.

That was a question Dean already knew the answer too. But Sam knew that Dean would never accept why he did this. "You know why." he stated simply. The innocence and shame disappearing and being replaced with anger.

"Right. Kill Lilith, the big excuse. But why...What; revenge? ...Right."

"Of course." Sam said desperately. The change in emotions must be giving his brother whip-lash.

"Revenge for what? For sending me to Hell? Did ya happen to notice I'm back? Alive and kicking! So what's the point?" Dean asked, with anger growing in every word.

"The point...?" Sam tried to raise his arms but was restricted by the cuffs. He shot an angry glare then sighed. "How about stop the damn apocalypse - "

"My gig, not yours!" Dean interrupted. "The angels said so remember? God picked me, man."  
Dean paused "So you got any other fantastic excuses ? Hmmm?"

Sam ignored him and lay back down on the bed, not making eye contact. But out of the corner of his eye he could see Dean begin to circle him.

"I know why you really drink that blood, Sam. "

Sam closed then opened his eyes. "Just...Leave me alone." Sam pleaded.

"Makes you feel strong. Invincible. The big bad wolf, in a whole world of little pigs."

"No you're wrong, Dean." Sam was getting back to being desperate, but for good reason. His brother was getting the wrong idea. This wasn't why he did any of this.

"But it's more than that, isn't it?" Dean continued. "It's because your whole life, you've felt...Different. Am I right?"

"Stop." Sam pleaded.

"What, I hit a little close to home huh?"

Sam pulled at his cuffs. He just wanted Dean to stop.

"You're not different 'cause you where some lonely kid or because of your weirdo family."

"Stop it." The anger was creeping back Sam's voice.

"But because you're a monster." Dean accused threateningly as he leaned in to be face to face with Sam.

Sam turned to face him and let his anger loose. "Shut up! Just --- shut the hell up!"

"You were always a _monster_. And you only feel right when you're sucking down more poison, and more _evil_!" Venom laced Dean's words. Sam could feel his heart break. Dean was getting the wrong idea and he just wouldn't listen. Sam began to pull at his cuffs again just wanting it to end. For Dean to stop.

"Monster, Sam. You're a monster." Dean continued to accuse.

"Dean, no..."

"You know I tried so hard to pretend that we were brothers. That you weren't one of the filthy things we hunt. But we aren't even the same species. You're nothing to me." Dean spat.

"Don't say that to me." Sam pleaded once more, tears filling his eyes. "Don't you say that to me!" Sam looked away, the pain of looking at the hate filled glance his brother was sending becoming too much. When Dean didn't reply to him, Sam chanced another glance at his brother, but when he turned his head, his brother was gone.

Sam took a deep breath as he realized, much to his relief, that it was just another hallucination. Typical, he thought. He was getting all worked up over a figment of his imagination

Suddenly exhausted, Sam began to nod off to sleep, letting the comforting silence wash over him.

**xXx**

Sam awoke suddenly to the sound of loud banging coming from the large iron door. His head moved sluggishly toward the door as he pried his tired eyes open.

What he saw was the most beautiful thing he'd seen in days.

The banging was the sound of the door opening. It swung open slowly, and Sam watched with glee, as Ruby stepped inside with a brilliant, almost smug smile on her face as she stared at him. Her eyes seemed to be glistening dangerously.

He never noticed how beautiful she really was until this moment. Her long brown hair seemed much shinier tonight, and wavier. Her brown eyes pierced his hazel ones almost hungrily. But her beauty was more than that. Tonight, she seemed to have an almost glow about her.

"Ruby." Sam said with relief and as a greeting.

Her smile suddenly dropped and she looked confused, but as quickly as it dropped it snaked back into her features and she cooed, "It's alright Sam."

"Ruby." Sam said again, except this time it sounded more like a plea. "I-I need it."

Her smile somewhat wavered as she looked down at him. "What do you need?"

Sam eyed her wrist hungrily. Ruby followed his line of sight and stared at her own wrist, and then back to his face.

She shrugged her shoulders at him, and then he whispered, "W-Where's your knife?" He was now eyeing her ankles.

"I didn't want to bring it." She whispered. "Don't want your darling brother to get his greedy hands on it, do we?"

Sam nodded slightly "Improvise." He practically begged as he motioned his head over to the direction of the mirror on the wall.

Ruby nodded slowly, still looking a little confused and walked over to the mirror above the wooden table on the other side of the room.

With her lift fist, she smashed it, and her blood began to flow thick and fast from her knuckles all over her hands, and down her wrists. Some even dripped onto the cemented floor.

Sam made a tiny pleading moan as he watched her blood drip from her hand and being wasted on the floor.

Ruby walked back over to Sam slowly, holding her bleeding hand out towards him. Her eyes stared into his hungry hazel eyes again. As she stood over him, she lowered her hand to his mouth, looking a little apprehensive.

When he began to lap up the blood with his tongue, her eyes widened with what looked like surprise. Her face suddenly relaxed, and her smile returned as she nudged her hand closer to his face.

Sam's mouth closed around her bleeding knuckle and the sheer pleasure of the blood in his mouth was explosive. He began to suck at the wound frantically, desperate for more. A moan of pleasure escaped his throat, and that was the moment when he realized that her blood tasted different. It didn't taste anything like Ruby's blood, but it was still amazing in its own right. Sam didn't even want to question it.

His mind suddenly became fuzzy, and he was beginning to lose his grip on reality and consciousness. He pulled his face away from Ruby's hand and stared up at her groggily. Her smile looked dangerous now, like she was stalking her prey. "Get some rest now, Sam." She cooed.

Sam nodded slightly as he lowered his head back down to the makeshift pillow on his cot. He knew now that things would be better when he woke up.

The last thing he heard before drifting off to sleep was the sound of Ruby laughing menacingly, and the large iron door of the panic room closing and locking shut.

But, Sam couldn't bring himself to care.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

_  
_

_Ruby was at his bedside. Her face a mask of sadistic pleasure and intrigue.__  
_

FLASH

_Ruby's blood dripping relentlessly from her wounded hand into his mouth._

FLASH

_As Ruby's hand dripped more blood into his mouth, her features slowly began to blur in__  
and out of focus. Suddenly, Ruby wasn't Ruby anymore. Her brown hair was redder and straighter, and her face was narrower. Her lips thinned out, and she seemed to grow a  
few more inches in height._

FLASH

_Sam couldn't pull himself away from her blood, but through his misty thoughts he finally realized he'd seen this__  
woman before. A long time ago. He just couldn't put a name to the face; he couldn't even tell where he had seen her before._

FLASH

_The woman pulled her wrist away from Sam's bloodstained lips and she threw him a wicked__  
smile as she backed up toward the heavy iron door.  
_

FLASH

_"Get some rest now, Sam." She says soothingly, as she pulled the door closed behind herself._

FLASH

_Sam couldn't help but comply as he spiraled down into the throws of__ unconsciousness. Welcoming it rather than resisting it._

**xXx**

Sam awoke with a start, his face covered with a thick waxy layer of sweat. His breathing was erratic and came out in short quick bursts; but considering his current predicament that wasn't so weird really, just terribly uncomfortable. He felt so dirty right now, it had been a good few days since he'd showered. And from the smell, Sam could tell he would really need one soon.

Sam groaned as he sat up, pulling on the chains as he did so, as if by some divine miracle they'd be looser than they were yesterday. He sighed when he came to the sad conclusion that they weren't. They still hugged his wrists and ankles making them ache.

He wondered when Dean or Bobby would let him out. At the moment he didn't care if they let him out of the room or not, just as long as he wasn't chained to the damn cot for the rest of his life. The cuffs seemed to be cutting off the circulation to his hands, seeing as they were numb and turning blue at the tips.

Sam stared at the wall blankly; as he tried to recollect the dream he had had last night. It was ten types of crazy, he knew. Ruby couldn't even touch the door to that panic room, let alone get inside and help him out. But then he remembered that it wasn't even really Ruby, it had been someone else. Who was she? And why the hell did she look so familiar?

That's when Sam noticed that he wasn't in as much pain as he had been in the past couple of days. He had sore muscles, sure, and it stung when he tried to breath. But it wasn't the agonizing fire that crept through his whole body every second of every day.

Maybe he was drying out?

Sam looked away from the wall and down at his own body. He felt…different this morning. Not bad, just different. His heart wasn't racing a mile a minute like it had been for days; it actually seemed rather sluggish today. Almost as if it was barely beating at all. Weird.

And he was hungry. Real hungry. Sam couldn't remember being this hungry in his entire life. It was making his head throb a little. He shrugged it off as a side effect of the forced detox. He had to be almost done with it right? He was starting to feel better so it couldn't be long before he was released right?

God, he hoped so.

That's when something else came to his attention. There was a loud pulsing sound coming from above him. He looked up at the offense on his eardrums and saw that it was the large fan, still moving in its slow, dull metronome. Did someone turn up its volume? Why was it making Sam's head throb harder than the hunger? It was maddeningly loud. He could feel his anger piping up as he struggled against his chains. He wanted the pulsing sound to stop.

Suddenly, there was a sound coming from the large iron door, and almost too fast, Sam's head  
snapped in that direction. He sighed when he realized it was just his brother, looking in through the barred window at him. _Great_, Sam thought_, my own brother won't even come in the room anymore. Hope he enjoys the peep show.__  
_  
Dean's face looked rather blank this morning. It was like he was trying to hide some deep emotional thoughts from him. Sam caught this immediately, but decided it best not to say anything.

"How ya doin' this morning?" Dean asked a little shakily. Sam scoffed as he realized his brother's game face may be intact, but his voice was giving him away.

"I'd be better if I wasn't chained to the bed, honestly." Sam replied as he lifted his chained wrists loudly.

"Sorry about that…the demon blood was flinging you all over the room." Dean said softly.

"I know, I was there!" Sam snapped. He blinked in confusion, where did that outburst come from?

Dean nodded silently. He wasn't sure what else to say. He looked at his brother sadly, and Sam grinned a little when he noticed the cracks in his brothers' mask where becoming more distanced.

"What happened to the mirror?" Dean asked halfheartedly.

Sam's head whirled around to the small mirror on the wall that was now broken, small sharp shards covering the floor. Sam looked back to Dean and shrugged.

"Dunno, maybe it got fed up being chained to that wall?" Sam said making his voice as dark as he possibly could.

Dean rolled his eyes, but kept silent; he wasn't sure what his brother was getting at with breaking the mirror.

"Can I get something to eat?" Sam asked calmly. The hunger was starting to climb, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could go with it like that. Geez, it was as if he hadn't eaten in days! What was wrong with him?

Dean nodded a little, "Uh yea, I'll go talk to Bobby, see if I can do anything about those chains, too."

Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother and then nodded, "Sounds great." He said dully.

With that, the window slammed shut, and Dean was gone.

Sam took in a pain-filled breath, and looked back down at himself. What the hell was the matter with him? Something was definitely different about him today. Why did he snap at Dean like that? Sam closed his eyes and lay back down on the cot, and began thinking about the dream he had last night.

That girl kept filling his mind. It was going to drive him crazy until he knew exactly who he was. Over the past couple of days all he was able to think about was Ruby. Why did his dream change now? Why did this unknown women suddenly pop into his dream?

Sam sighed out of frustration. If he didn't find out soon there would be no point releasing him from this iron tomb. He would be on a one way train to crazy town by then. No going back.

Sam racked his mind one last time before he finally gave up and went back to counting the screws that held the wall together.

**xXx**

Dean had brought him a couple of over-done hamburgers around half an hour later. He even promised to release him from his cuffs. It was a relief. But what wasn't a relief were the burgers. They had tasted terrible. Like eating burnt rubber covered in tar, covered in gravel. Now, Sam did in fact dislike Bobby's cooking but even he knew it wasn't possible to make something that bad, even in Bobby's limited kitchen. He had eaten the first burger in silence, his face screwed up into a mask of discuss. When he hit the second burger, he thought he was going to throw up. In annoyance, he launched the white chipped plate and watched as it burst into a million tiny pieces. He smiled in pleasure. It felt good to vent his anger.

Upstairs, Sam could hear movement. Bobby and Dean had obviously heard his little outburst. But again, Sam didn't care. He wanted something decent to eat something that wasn't cooked into charcoal. Something ... raw.

**xXx**

Sam hadn't even realized that he had dozed back off to sleep when he awoke. He sat bolt up and noticed to his relief that he was no longer chained to the bed. He held his left wrist and began pumping his fist as if to test its new found freedom.

He put his hands back down by his sides and swung his legs over the side of the cot. Sam smiled at his new gained freedom, and then a scent wafted to his nose. He looked up and saw a bowl of soup sitting on the table that he had knocked over the day before during his fit. Bobby or Dean probably stood it back up. The soup looked positively ... horrible. Another Bobby specialty.

Sam also noticed that someone had cleaned up the broken mirror and the sharp shards that had once littered the ground. Wow, he didn't know Dean or Bobby could be so quite as to not even wake him.

Sam stood slowly, and wobbled for a moment. He looked down at his feet and shook them, then walked over to the table where the soup sat waiting.

When he approached the table, he lifted the bowl, and realized that the soup was cold; he was probably out longer than he thought. He held the bowl to his chest with one hand, right below his chin so to assure nothing dripped onto his shirt. Not that it mattered any, his shirt was already a mess from not being washed in days, and then add his sweating fits. That all mixed into one heck of a stain. The shirt had definitely seen better days. Then with his other hand he picked up the dull looking silver spoon and took a small spoonful of the soup, downing it as fast as he possibly could.

It didn't taste right either. It was also weird; it tasted metallic and tangy, like an aluminum can. The after taste was like rust and sewage mixed together. Disgusted, Sam put the bowl back on the table. Usually even if something tasted nasty, it would still be eaten, something about growing up on back roads, and living off of crappy diner food day in and day out did that to you. But Sam couldn't bring himself to eat this soup. Just like the burgers.

That was weird too, especially considering how much his hunger had grown.  
That, and a certain need. Maybe he wasn't getting better like he had thought this morning? The desire for demon blood came back to him with a vengeance. No, not desire, it was stronger than that. It was a need. Like water, and air. He felt in that second that he needed the blood to ... survive.

Sam groaned as he thought about it. Just the idea of having it drip into his mouth made his gums ache. It also sent excruciating hunger pains through his stomach. It was an amazing thought, but it was killing him slowly. He made a grab for his stomach, and then walked back to the cot slowly. He was afraid the pains in his stomach would knock him off his feet if he continued to stand. What was this? A new development in the detox?

As he sat back down slowly, he took a few deep breaths to try to calm himself. He couldn't lie to himself, he was beginning to get worried. He looked at the iron door, and then calmly called for Dean and  
Bobby. He figured they had ignored him before because he was having fits and talking crazy. And they must have figured he needed to go through that alone. So now he tried to call them as calmly as possible so they would realize he was in the right state of mind and actually come down to see him.

It seemed to work pretty quickly, because the barred window on the large door opened, and Dean's blank eyes became visible again. "What?" He asked flat out.

"D-Dean please, just hear me out." Sam stuttered. His shakiness surprised him. He didn't think he would be that nervous.

Dean sighed, and appeared to have shifted his weight to his other side. "I can already tell I'm not gonna like this, Sam. So no point even saying it."

From behind Dean, Sam could see Bobby's eyes poking through as well. Sam grinned inwardly, he should try to call them calmly more often. He got a much better response.

"I need the blood, Dean" Sam said, sounding pathetic and broken. Like a child who had had his favorite toy smashed to pieces.

Dean rolled his eyes. "No you don't Sam. You don't need any more of that filth in you." He said simply. His voice almost monotone.

Sam turned his bloodshot yet soulful eyes toward Dean. "I need it. P-please."

Dean shook his head with disbelief. "How can you even ask me that Sam?"

Bobby put a grounded hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dean…" Bobby said softly. He was agreeing with Sam. He knew that kid needed it, but Dean wouldn't see reason. There was no way in hell he was giving his baby brother that crap.

"No Damn it!" Dean cried angrily. "I'm not giving him demon blood!" He said to Bobby defiantly.

Sam gave an involuntary twitch. "I need it Dean; I don't think you get it. The way i feel right now. I feel like-"

"Oh I get it, I'm sure it feels like you need it right now. Like you need it more than anything, but it'll  
pass Sam. You'll see. Give it more time." Dean tried to reason.

"NO!" Sam snapped, shocking even himself by his sudden outburst. "I actually need it, Dean. Really, really need it."

Dean rolled his eyes dramatically, and then finally walked away from the door, leaving Sam  
and Bobby to stare at each other intently. Sam looking desperate and Bobby looking concerned.

"Bobby…y-you know I'm right." Sam said with a tiny sob as the hunger grew white hot. "Oh God." Sam whispered as he grabbed at his stomach again and almost fell to his knees.

Bobby looked over at the table that held the bowl of soup Dean had brought down earlier. After the burgers hadn't gone down well. He had said that Sam was hungry, so why hadn't Sam eaten it either? He had had some earlier and it wasn't that bad. It was at least edible. Sam could have forced it down, then at least he would have something in his stomach. Maybe he didn't notice it was there. "Hey, Dean brought you down some of my homemade soup earlier, maybe that'll help with your stomach? Since you didn't seem to like my burgers."

Sam shook his head, "I tried…it didn't work. I…I n-need the demon blood. Please Bobby. I can't down anything else. My body won't let me."

Bobby tried not to break as he looked at how lost and pathetic Sam was. He finally, after a good few seconds of thinking, let out a defeated sigh. "I'll see what I can do kid. But i can't make any promises."

Sam nodded thankfully, and Bobby closed the window and walked upstairs, leaving Sam alone yet again with his thoughts.

**xXx**

It was night out now, and Sam was lying on the floor next to the cot staring at the ceiling, and the taunting fan that was still pounding in his head. Bobby had said he would try to bring him demon blood. He only hoped that Bobby would pull through, even though he wasn't really sure how he would do it without Dean noticing, or would he try to make Dean understand? No, Sam knew that was damn near impossible.

Sam had taken to lying on the floor because the cot he found reeked of sweat. His sweat. It was enough to make someone vomit, it had made Sam dry heave a little, but nothing came up, probably because he had nothing in his stomach to upchuck. He was getting desperate now. He needed a shower, he needed food, and to top the list… he needed to get the heck out of the metal prison!

Now Sam was fidgeting with his fingers in front of his face, trying to think of anything that would take his mind away from the almost blinding pain in his stomach that now grew to his throat, and made his gums throb. He tried to count how many times the fan would beat at first, but it only aggravated his head further once he reached number four thousand and twenty.

Sam wondered what time it was. He didn't have his phone on him, and his watch had inexplicably stopped working. It had to be real late though, it had been dark for a long while. He guessed at roughly midnight.

Another thing that Sam had noticed about today was that he hadn't had a hallucination. Not once. Maybe the fan was aggravating other parts of his mind too, like his imagination? Not likely. It was unusual for him to have a whole day of sanity. If he could really call it sanity. He hadn't even heard any of the bodiless voices. Not a whisper.

Sam's head snapped up toward the large door when he heard the locks opening. The large hunk of a door swung open slowly, and in the archway stood an exasperated Bobby holding a struggling man who was bound and gagged tightly. No not man, Sam realized gleefully. A demon.

Sam sat bolt up, and made his way to his feet as Bobby looked him in the eye warily.

"What the hell do you think you're doin' Bobby!" Dean's voice rang out from the staircase behind him. He jogged up to Bobby and shoved the demon out of his arms. Bobby looked stunned but stood his ground.

"Look at him!" Bobby cried as he motioned to Sam who hadn't taken his eyes away from the demon since he came into sight. He could practically smell its blood.

"Yea I see him! And giving him more demon blood isn't gonna help him. It's just putting him smack back at the beginning! Rolling over walls and ALL!" Dean screamed furiously as he got in Bobby's face.

"Oh really? I didn't know that." Bobby said sarcastically.

"Maybe it'll help him now, but not in the long run Bobby! You know what's gonna happen to him in a few days time when we put him back on ice again!" Dean yelled as he motioned toward the demon.

Just then, the demon laughed behind his gag as it stood slowly. Its black eyes fixed on Sam. Dean and Bobby tried to make a grab at it, but it punched Dean square in the jaw, knocking him to the ground, and then kicked Bobby in the back of his knee, also sending him to the floor.

The demon now stood there looking at Sam. And Sam looked at it as he walked out of the room to face it. A sadistic smile playing on his lips.

Suddenly, Sam made a grab for it, and pulled the demon close to him and pulled off his gag. The demon was in a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Dean demanded as he made his way to his feet.

The demon still only had its beady eyes on Sam. "You look different Sammy." It teased, looking him up and down.

Sam gave a small triumphant smile as he lowered his head to the demons' neck, sniffing. This would do nicely.

"Yeah and you look...delicious."

Dean and Bobby froze with horror as they watched as Sam lifted his head back up to reveal a sharp set of vampire fangs descend from his gums. Sam didn't seem to notice the change, but they sure did.

What the hell?

Sam quickly lowered himself into the demons' neck and began to drink. The demons strangled cries slowly muting. It wasn't dead, just silent. Dean and Bobby never once looked away. They were transfixed in a sick, twisted, 'i can't pull my eyes away but i want to' sort of way.

It all made sense now. The pains in his stomach, his now pale complexion, everything. But how did this happen? Sam was human for all intents and purposes yesterday, so what changed?

Today, his need for demon blood wasn't some kind of twisted drug fix, but to keep him from starvation. He actually, genuinely needed it, now.

Dean's jaw dropped as he watched Sam feed. It was sick, and gruesome, but like a car crash, he couldn't look away.

Sam however, was finally at peace. As the blood from the demon washed down his throat, the pain in his stomach finally subsided, and his gums only tingled as his new fangs clamped harder onto the throat of the demon, a grueling cracking sound ringing out every few seconds as he dived in deeper.

It was a moment of sheer bliss, and he couldn't tear himself away.

The demon began to chuckle again, and then it erupted from his hosts' mouth in a swirl of black smoke. It flew up the stairs and out of the house.

Sam finally dropped the body of the man and gagged a little. Human blood wasn't anything like the demon blood, it tasted gross to him. A bit like the burgers he had had earlier on.

Sam's fangs slid back up into his gums as he was now looking at the two horrified faces of Bobby and Dean. Sam sighed a little, he would have been horrified too if it hadn't felt so right.

They couldn't seem to pull their gazes from the blood that surrounded Sam's mouth, and dripped down his neck to his chest. Staining his blue shirt. It looked like the Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

As a show of good faith, Sam walked back into the panic room and sat on the cot. He wasn't sure how Dean would react once he found his words.

To his surprise, Bobby spoke first. "Come on Sam; let's go upstairs…we got a lot to talk about."

Sam scoffed a little as he wiped the blood from his chin. That was an understatement.

"You're letting me out now? I've just killed a person and you're letting me go?" Sam questioned guiltily.

Bobby nodded so quick it looked almost like a twitch.

Sam stood from the cot, and walked out of the panic room and up to his brother who was still staring at him wide eyed.

"Stop it Dean." Sam whispered brokenly.

Bobby shut the large iron door to the panic room with all his strength, as Dean finally found his words. "What the hell did you do?" He whispered.

A tear slipped from Sam's eye, and rolled down his cheek, "I don't know." He replied honestly and added "But I liked it" . He really didn't know what happened. When did he become a vampire? A vampire that drinks demon blood?

* * *

_Good? Bad? Let us know! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

* * *

_  
_

It didn't matter how much research Bobby and Dean did. It didn't matter how many books they read, how many websites they surfed. There was no information on Sam's new found condition, anywhere. There was plenty on vampires, some of it non-fiction and some fictional. But there was absolutely no information at all on people being turned into vampires through demon blood. It was simply unheard of. Then again, neither Dean nor Bobby had ever come across demon blood drinking vampire in all these years of hunting.

Dean continually passed back and forward in front of a silent Sam. His brow furrowed in a look of annoyance and concentration. He held an outdated book in his left hand and a greasy cheeseburger in the other. Sometimes, he would look up at Sam then back to the book, then back at Sam, like he had a lead or at least a paragraph of information that fitted there situation. But after a few more seconds of head flickering he would rest his tired eyes back on the haggard pages and begin reading again. Truth was ... they had nothing and would probably never find any.

Sam decided that it would be best if he should sit silent and unheard, while his brother and Bobby researched madly. He didn't particularly want to be sitting still and silent but if he even moved an inch Dean would freeze him with a glare that said 'sit your sorry ass down before i sit you forcibly'. It was unnerving. He had never seen them so intent on finding information before. Sam himself had nothing. He didn't understand how the blood had suddenly turned him into a ... vampire. It shouldn't have happened. Ruby said it would make him stronger, not just his body but his abilities as well. And he believed her because he felt it. He knew what was happening inside him when he drank that blood, something else must have happened to him.

_Ruby,_

Sam's mind repeated. He and Ruby both knew that the blood was changing him somehow, but they just didn't know how much, really. Sam's mind wandered back to the dream he had had the other night. Ruby had been there. She had given him what he wanted. More blood. But she was different. Not just the taste of her blood but her appearance. She had ... flickered. Changed info someone else. Someone he recognized but couldn't place a name to the face.

"Hey Dean, " Sam said with carefully.

Dean whipped his head out from the book he was holding and looked at Sam, looking more annoyed than interested.

"What?" He answered his voice cracked and deep.

"Have we ever come across somebody with dark red, straight hair and um... Greenish eyes, real thin?" Sam treaded carefully.

Dean's eyes widened as he placed the book down and laid his burger on top of it. His stance changed to an almost sarcastic position.

"You're kidding me right? That equals about a quarter of people we meet. And on top of that, i don't really take a mental picture of every person we meet, to keep it my little mind library, just so i can answer your dumb ass questions." Dean was pissed.

"Okay then, sorry i asked. " Sam slide further into his seat and disconnected the eye-contact he had with his brother.

"Why did you ask by the way?"

Sam tried to look everywhere but in Dean's direction. He didn't want to tell him why, he had just wanted an answer.

"Sam i asked you a question." Dean said sounding, slightly more annoyed.

This drew Bobby's attention. Dean never used that tone of voice unless he was royally pissed and wanted an answer instantly. He sounded exactly like their father did when they were younger he wanted an answer. Sam flinched at the sound of it.

"Doesn't matter, Dean. Just leave it."

Dean wouldn't take no for an answer. No, he sauntered right up to Sam and grabbed his chin, jerking his whole head to face him.

"Not in the mood for this, Sammy. Spill."

Sam locked his with Dean for a moment and wished he hadn't. Dean even looked like their father.

"Dean, please. " He whispered. But realized that Dean was taking the answer and only the answer. After a moment of further hesitation Sam sighed and told Dean the truth about the dream. He told them about how a woman entered the panic room looking like Ruby, and then how she broke the mirror on the wall to cut herself, and then drip blood into his mouth.

When Sam was finished recollection his dream, he looked up to see that Dean looked surprised…to say the least. And from behind Dean, Sam could see Bobby sharing the Sam look.

"That sounds more than a coincidence, Sam." Bobby commented from as he drew closer. "I think we found our answer."

Both brothers shook their head simultaneously. But Dean spoke first.

"Nope. It's impossible. There is no way a...vampire, got passed both me and you undetected. And then there is the question of why turn Sam? Why would she out of her way to turn a Sasquatch like Sam into a fang?"

"I don't know, Dean. But I still think this is the answer. Stop being so blind, boy. Sam is a vampire. It happened the night he had that dream. He was hallucinating on top of that so that would be why he thought it was Ruby and took the blood. Also explains how my mirror was broken." Bobby added harshly.

Sam didn't want to believe it but it made the most sense. He had accepted the blood of a vampire and turned himself into what he was now. A monster.

"Dean, Bobby's right." Sam said in a low whisper.

Dean went silent the covered his mouth. A sure sign that he now also believed what Bobby was preaching.

"Now we gotta just figure out who the fang was," Bobby continued but was stopped by Dean.

"I think I know who it was...Only one ginger vamp we ever came across."

"She wasn't ginger Dean. She was a dark red." Sam said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah well I say ginger, okay." Dean paused to calm himself the continued. "It was a while back, with Dad when we went looking for the colt the first time. A group of vamps had stolen it and we went in to get it. The head vamps where Luther and - "

"Kate." Sam finished for him.

There was silence while the news sunk in. A person or monster from their past had wormed their way back into their lives with no obvious reason what so ever. She had found them and done the unthinkable to Sam. She had turned him into a monster. There was no turning back. There was no cure. Just a future of blood and death.

This made Dean think of the vampires he and Sam met about two years ago. The entire nest had sworn themselves to drink only animal blood. He looked at Sam hopefully, wondering if he could do that, but was immediately reminded of the scene downstairs. Sam had pulled away from the body once the demon left it. Sam drank demon blood. Dean sighed at the thought of that. Demon blood or not, it still involved killing a person.

"Well this sucks." Dean finally said, breaking the silence which had fallen.

"More than you know. " Sam cracked a smile trying to ease the tension.

"Now that the mystery is solved, can we get on with the hunting the bitch down? " Bobby was definitely keen.

**xXx**

Sam was eventually locked back up in the panic room. Not for any other reason than keeping him safe while Dean and Bobby went out to hunt for Kate. They had no clue where to look and no clue even where to start but they left anyway.

Sam walked around the small enclosed space feeling left out. He had begged to go out and hunt with them but they had decided it would be better if they kept Sam away from Kate and away from any chance he could be exposed to any other blood rather than that of a demon. They had no idea how he would react to that. But from the looks of things Sam had already decided what type of blood he liked. Dean had offered Sam his own blood to give Sam an energy boost to last until they came back from the hunt. But Sam had turned his nose up at it. Bobby had then retrieved some form of animal from god knows where and offered that. But again Sam had looked away in disgust. It wasn't until Dean and Bobby had caught another Demon that Sam finally seemed to react. He had pounced on it as soon as it was through the door. Unconscious and all. Sam would only drink the blood of a human if it was possessed. Yes, he did kill the person but Sam didn't seem to think about that. Dean and Bobby did but they blinded themselves to it. It was a problem that they would have to solve in time. But it was a big ass problem.

Sam sat down on his cot and glanced around the room. His mind wondering. After a few seconds of thought Sam's mind returned to reality with a goal. It had occurred to him that he hadn't tested his abilities in a while. The last time had been with Ruby and had been the same thing they always did. He wondered now if his abilities would have changed or if they would have...gone. He hoped that the latter option would not come true.

In the spur of the moment Sam stood up and made his way over to the small wooden table that was behind the cot. He reached out his hand and closed his eyes concentrating on a small glass vase which was in its center. At first he felt nothing but stupidity at thinking he could do something to the vase. But after a few more seconds of concentration he could feel it. It was like electricity was moving its way through his body. He visualized the vase in his head smashing, like he would when holding a demon to a wall, and...it happened. Just like that. But it seemed to do more than that. It was like a door had opened in his head. Raw power leaked out and filled every pore in his body. He opened his eyes and felt like a whole new person. He was powerful. And the power was unrestrained. He felt like he could do anything and nobody could do a thing about it.

Anger flooded him when he thought about Kate. That bitch had made him into even more of a freak. A half smile crept across his face when he decided he would _show_ her just how much of a freak he was.

Sam whirled around and faced the door, he had never tried something like this before, but he knew that he could do it. He extended his hand toward the door, and felt the familiar tingle of energy beneath his skin as he visualized the locks on the other side of the large iron door. His smile widened when he heard the locks on the door click out of place, and watched ecstatically as the large door swung open.

That moment was when Sam decided that even though he wasn't a natural vampire, it still had its perks. He, like most vampires, had a catalogue of scents etched into his brain. And even though he hadn't been a vampire for too long, he at least had his brothers' scent.

As Sam stepped through the threshold, he immediately caught a whiff of his brother. He held onto it for a minute, and closed his eyes. He had never done this before, and wasn't sure what he was doing really.

So he let instinct take hold. His eyes snapped open and flashed dangerously as he caught the direction of the faded scent of Dean.

He climbed up the stairs quickly, and then stopped quickly in his tracks. Right there, in the middle of the staircase, another scent abused his nostrils. It smelled dead, and rotting, and yet somehow familiar. It was fading as well, so it wasn't much to go on. He then lowered his head to the stair railing and sniffed it curiously. A lot of hands had seen this railing, including his own, but he was looking for one in particular.

That's when it hit him. The dead smell, it had to have been from last night, but he still knew immediately who it was. Kate.

A low growl escaped his throat as he darted up the stairs to follow the faded scent.

As he reached the front door, he stopped again with his hand on the knob. His eyes shifted nervously. He had just realized that his brothers' scent and then dead scent of Kate were somehow mingling, suggesting that they had gone in the same direction.

And Sam then realized that, that is what Kate wanted. She wanted to turn Sam, and get Dean to fly in there reckless as ever. She must have been following them for some time; this had obviously been planned out thoroughly.

She was probably someplace real obvious too.

Sam opened the front door and walked outside into the night air. He continued to follow the scent of Kate, as he later realized that Dean's scent trails off somewhere else.

Good. Sam didn't want Dean to see what he was about to do to Kate. His brother or Bobby would surely put him down like a dog upon seeing what he would do to her. A smile crept across his face at the thought. This bitch wasn't living any older than tonight.

* * *

_feedback is very much appreciated. we wanna know what you guys think! should we continue? _


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

* * *

_  
_

Sam continued to follow the scent for what seemed like hours. It had led him to a nearby city that was situated just forty minutes north from Bobby's house. He walked along the sidewalk, glancing down every alleyway in sight, and watched unfazed as every person who passed him gave him weird looks. He could only imagine what he looked like to them. He would either look psychotic or monstrous.

Sam smirked when he noticed that the dead scent was getting stronger. It was almost too easy to follow. Maybe it was a trap? No. He decided quickly, Kate probably hadn't anticipated his change to be so unique, so she laid down her scent for him to follow so he could join their nest when he was ready. Sam scoffed at the thought. Over his dead body! Or maybe now undead body.

The large buildings were beginning to thin out into old worn down apartment buildings. Some as big as seven stores high, with their antique pillars and old crooked windows. Sam realized then that he must be leaving the city. Going into the less populated, less high tech wilderness. Where was he?

Sam stopped dead in his tracks and held his nose in the air questioningly. Something wasn't right. A familiar scent wafted to his nostrils and his eyes widened with terror. It was Dean, and Bobby. They had come this way, and were now following the dead scent too. He almost didn't detect it because  
obviously they had taken the Impala, so there scent was masked by the horrible scent of the car. Which come to think of it must seriously be wreaking havoc on the o-zone layer. That car emitted poison for 6 cars!

Sam quickened his pace as he followed the three scents grudgingly. The whole time he was considering what he was going to do with Kate when he got there. In his rage, he hadn't thought to bring a weapon, no machete, no Dead Man's Blood, nothing. A smile crept across this face as he thought about ripping her head off slowly with his bare hands. That would show her just how powerful he really was. The smile suddenly vanished from his face and he shook his head vigorously at the thought. What was he thinking? Seriously, where had that thought come from? His conscious fought against that thought as hard as he could, but it sat so well with his stomach. It felt like it was just the normal thing to do.

Again, Sam quickened his steps and then made a right turn to be faced with an old warehouse. It was brown, and the roofs' shingles looked like they were barely hanging on. The front door was gone completely and the windows were all broken in. It resembled a classic black and white horror movie setting. This place definitely wouldn't survive the next storm.

This was the place, he was sure of it. His keener vision saw that the Impala was parked nicely up the block, and knew that Dean and Bobby were inside the warehouse. If Kate and her nest knew they were in there, well he really wasn't too sure of that yet.

Sam jogged up to the front door and entered. As he stood in the threshold, he noticed that the place looked a lot bigger on the inside. There were cages that contained twelve napping humans and there even was a second level. But from what Sam could see the vampires had been waiting for him. From the shadows of the back beams came five of Kate's nest. Each stood before him with a cocky stance and all of them looked at him with smug smiles plastered on their faces. Three of them were bulky male figures. They weren't as tall as Sam, but definitely more muscular. And two women also stood among them. One of them was Kate, the site of her made the hairs on the back of Sam's neck stand up, and the other female was a petite blond in denim shorts and a tan tank-top.

"Figured you'd find your way here." Kate said with a dreadful smile on her face. Even though Sam hated her with every fiber of his being, he also couldn't shake his respect for her. Why he respected her he had no idea. He figured it was vampire instinct setting in; he wanted to be a part of this nest, this family. But Winchester reason stopped him from giving in. He wasn't like them, not in the least. And he hated Kate, hated her so much it burned his insides.

"Ready to come home, baby?" Kate purred as she slowly stepped closer to Sam. When she stood only a few inches from him, she ran a hand down his cheek, and Sam couldn't help but shudder at the sudden contact. It was cold like a vampires' skin was, but it was also…dare he think it, loving. Like a love a mother had for her child. Sam couldn't help but lean in to her soft touch. Wanting to seek comfort in it. _What am I thinking!_ He thought to himself angrily. _Nows my chance! I can kill her now! Rip her head off! Scream, do something! _He couldn't bring himself to do it. It felt like it was almost impossible for him to kill her. To her left a hand to her.

Kate pulled her hand away from Sam's face, and then backed away from him slowly. Not once taking her eyes from his. Her stare still held that love in them, but also a small hint of confusion. She cocked her head to the side as she examined Sam. "He's different." She said softly.

Every head in the room snapped in her direction. "What do you mean?" The petite blond asked cautiously. Kate shrugged and then began to circle Sam slowly, as if to examine him further. "He can withstand the hunger, and he's only a fledgling." One of the men shrugged, "So what does that mean?" Kate squinted her eyes in confusion as she came back into Sam's line of site and halted. "I don't know. But I don't like it."

Again, Kate approached him with her eyes locked on his. "It threw me when your brother and your friend walked in here entirely unharmed…I thought maybe when they realized what happened to you they might have killed you." Her voice sounded hurt, broken…worried. This was too weird for him, and yet a chill ran up his spine in approval. He closed his eyes and forced out, "W-where are they?" His voice sounded broken too, not angry or assertive like he wanted. He feared he was losing his mind.

A tiny smile appeared on Kate's face as she ran her fingers through Sam's hair. "All in good time, but I can assure you that they're very much alive. For now." Sam's eyelids squeezed tighter at the contact. What was she doing to him? Why couldn't he fight back like he wanted too?

"You're probably so confused right now, Sammy." Kate whispered into his ear softly. "I'm sure you're just aching to kill me right now…To slit my throat with your pinky finger" she continued with a hint of hurt in her voice, "but your instinct is stronger, isn't it? That much about you isn't different from us at all."

Sam opened his eyes to look at Kate. She was right. It pained him to admit it to himself, but it seemed the instinct was stronger than him. Kate then continued, "Soon…your brother, and your friend won't matter to you at all. All you'll care about is us…your new family. I'm sure it doesn't feel like that now baby, but that's how it is for everyone. And I gotta tell you…you're already my most prized child." One of the bulkier men huffed with annoyance, but no one paid him any mind. All eyes were locked on Kate and Sam in an awed fascination.

"Just come home. Stay with us. Stay with me." Kate whispered as she pulled away from Sam. Sam  
squeezed his eyes shut and begged his insides for one sliver of defiance, please just find Dean and Bobby and get the hell out of there! He would even let Dean kill her, as long as he had his own mind. But his body again defied his thoughts as he nodded slowly. Obediently.

Kate nodded in approval and then grabbed his hand gently. "Now we feed." She announced to everyone. The entire nest seemed to chuckle with glee at the statement, all except Sam. He was still in a fight with himself. Kate noticed his lack of reaction and looked at him to be met with a blank stare. She feared that his ever present human emotions would get in the way. So she wrapped her arms around Sam's waist and leaned into his right ear. "Don't fight it, just let go. Feel the darkness in you release." She whispered almost pleadingly. She then lowered her head, and let her fangs slide out. To Sam's surprise, she bit him right in the crook of his neck, causing him to moan with either disgust or pleasure he wasn't really sure. She drank his blood in small sips, not that blood loss would kill him, but it was a way to try to get his humanity to abandon him. To push him over the edge that he was already swaying on.

Sam then gently pushed her off and looked into her eyes with a glint of understanding. His eyes flashed unnaturally, as his fangs slid over his teeth. He growled a little as he lowered himself into her jugular and bit down as hard as he could. Sam stared to drink her blood, and then pulled away suddenly, his face contorted in disgust as his fangs slid back into his gums.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked worriedly. Sam only shook his head. How could he tell her that he couldn't stand the taste of her blood? Or human blood? Or even animal blood? Kate gave him a half smile and then grabbed his hand gently, and led him up the stairs with the other three vampires following suit.

When they arrived at the top step Kate opened the door that seemed to lead to an attic-like room. The door slammed open, and the vampires entered the large room, Sam saw that there were six large hammocks hanging from the rafters. One he assumed was his now. His eyes widened when he saw a tied and gagged, Dean and Bobby laying in the hammock closest to them.

The two bulky vampires walked past the women and Sam to drag Dean and Bobby over to Kate. They dropped the humans to their knees in front of her and she looked down on them with a superior glint in her eyes. She turned and faced Sam slowly. "They're your only ties to humanity. I want you to at least take one of them for yourself." Sam cocked his head in confusion. He didn't trust his voice to ask her what she meant. "I want you to pick one, and feed off him. I do not want you to turn them…I want you to kill them." Sam's insides constricted with fear. Kill his brother? Kill Uncle Bobby? How could he do that? Not only would he not be able to live with himself, but he'd practically have to choke their blood down.

Kate smiled at Sam pleadingly, and then turned her attention to Dean who was kneeling on the floor at her feet, looking up at his brother. She sent a kick to Dean's jaw and smiled with excitement as his head smacked against the ground. She knelt down to get eye to eye with him. "Dean Winchester…you have no idea how I've been waiting for this moment."

Dean rolled his eyes and then looked back up to her with a defiant look in his eyes. "I turned little Sammy here so he could kill you, a lot more slowly than your daddy killed Luther. You remember that don't you?" Kate teased as she grabbed Dean by the collar of his shirt and pulled the gag from his mouth. Dean coughed for a moment, and then chuckled, "Sammy isn't gonna kill me." He said simply.

"Oh?" She questioned halfheartedly. "Sam, why don't you tell her what's up?" Dean dared with a light chuckle. Sam couldn't bring himself to talk. His eyes were fixed on Dean who had a small stream of blood streaming down his chin from the corner of his mouth. How Sam wished he could kill Kate right now. "Sammy isn't like you mooks." Dean said simply, "Vampire, sure…but a vampire who only drinks demon blood." Kate snickered with disbelief, "Oh really?" She asked jokingly. Dean only nodded. "Yup, and last time I checked, I'm not a demon, sweetheart."

"Alright, enough of this. Come on Sam…" Kate said with the last of her laughing fit coming to an end. She looked up with annoyance when Sam didn't make a move. He only stood there looking at Dean and Bobby with pity in his eyes. "Sam!" Kate said angrily. His head snapped up to look at the vampire who had just looked at him with so much love now look at him with anger and impatience. "Feed on them, now!" When Sam still made no move, Kate growled with annoyance and her fangs retracted yet again. "Let me get you started then!" She yelled as she lunged for Dean's neck and bit down. Dean replied with a surprised yelp of pain.

Sam suddenly snapped at seeing Kate feed off his brother. The rage inside him welled into something more blinding. All instinct seemed to have been pushed to the farthest reaches of his mind. He held his hand out, and let the familiar and welcome surge of electricity flow beneath the skin of his arm "Let him go!" Sam demanded venomously. Kate only shook her head and chuckled, "This is for your own good Sammy." Kate said softly as she plunged into Dean's neck again. Sam was again frozen to the spot as instinct slammed back into his brain. He wanted Dean to be a vampire, to be a member of his new family. _What am I thinking?_ Sam grasped desperately. _No, I don't want Dean to live like this! What the hell!_ All Sam could do was watch blankly as Kate fed from Dean. And Dean looked into Sam's eyes with a silent plea to help him.

Sam watched horror stricken, as Dean's eyes began to flutter shut from lightheadedness as he lost blood at a rapid pace.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_

* * *

_

Sam closed his eyes and tried desperately to order his conflicting feelings. Dean was dying and no one could help him except himself. He had to push through the tangled mess of his mind and latch on to what he thought was right. He knew what Kate had said about not being able to control himself when she was around; it was in a vampire's nature to automatically follow any order given to them by their maker. But Sam was already a freak among the vampire's.

Why not see if he could get a little bit freakier?

Sam opened his eyes and focused on Kate and his brother. Kate had her fingers digging securely into Dean's chest and shoulder, hard enough to the point where Sam was sure he was bleeding, as she fed contently.

Dean on the other hand was definitely worse off. He still had his eyes closed that coupled with his erratic heartbeat, which told Sam instantly that Dean didn't have a lot of time left.

With all his might, Sam ran at Kate knocking her off Dean and to the ground. His muscles tensed as his mixed up mind fought with his instinct. Sam knew this was the right thing to do. Dean was his real family; Kate had forcibly initiated him into her family.

Above all else his bond with Dean was stronger than any bond that had been created with Kate - he could defy it because it was wrong.

Kate snarled viscously as she wrestled to get back to her meal. Sam kept up a good fight, managing to keep her down and away from his brother long enough so Bobby could pull Dean away. Every other vampire in the room stood as still as stone, almost like they were too scared to make a move.

"GET OFF ME!" Kate screamed, as she threw Sam with such force that he took flight and landed with a thud on the other side of the room.

Kate was on her feet in an instant, blood dripping from her mouth... She looked like a wild, pissed off animal. "You really need to learn obedience, Sammy."

"You should really try and understand... I'm not one to obey _anyone_." Sam replied with a snarky smirk as he whirled off the floor ready to knock Kate back over, but this time she was ready. Her long nailed fingers dug into Sam's side as Kate threw him back against the wall. In a blink she moved forward and held him by the throat to the wall.

Sam couldn't help but release a small whimper at the force of her hand on his throat.

"You stupid, shit. You can't win." Kate hissed into his ear invading his space.

"Actually, I can." Sam replied steadily as Kate was forcibly pushed off of Sam, landing in a heap in the middle of the room.

Sam locked eyes with her as she looked up in fear…actual fear. Before she could even move - Sam shot to her side and pushed his own hand against her neck keeping her on the floor.

"It's not very nice getting held by the throat now, Is it?" Sam teased darkly. Kate tried to shake her head but Sam's hand restricted the movement.

"I'll take that as a No. I'm sick of you and your pointless plans. I'm taking my brother and our friend out of here now…if you try and stop me - I'll kill you with barely a thought. Ya got that?"

All Kate could do was choke as a reply – but satisfied, Sam let go of Kate's neck and rose to his feet.

Without even a second look, Sam marched up to his fallen brother who was being protected as best he could by Bobby.

Bobby looked up at him with wide eyes, eyes that showed not only fear but something else. Hate? Revulsion? Pity?

"Come on Bobby. I'll help you with him." Sam pleaded with the best 'puppy-dog look' Sam could muster.

"Don't worry boy, I got him." Bobby replied too fast. The old man didn't seem to trust Sam yet, after everything he had done to save them.

"I'm not gonna hurt him, Bobby. You know that." Sam said as he reached out to help Bobby with his brother.

Bobby looked up at Sam skeptically, before looking back down toward Dean's unconscious form. He nodded slowly before making it up to his feet.

Sam sighed with relief, as he turned around to get one final look at Kate and her nest, only to find they had vanished – leaving Sam alone with Bobby and Dean.

Good, Sam thought to himself smugly as he hoisted Dean up from the ground and placed him over his shoulder, into a fireman's carry and lead the way down the stairs with Bobby keeping up pace just behind him.

"Where'd they go?" Bobby wondered aloud, as his eyes scanned his surroundings warily.

"Dunno." Sam admitted with a grunt, "But we should shag ass."

Bobby nodded in silent agreement as Sam lead the way out of the vampires nest as quickly as possible without losing Bobby.

**xXx**

They made it back to Bobby's in record time, with Sam behind the wheel and Dean sprawled in the backseat. They had decided it would be best not to go to the hospital; there would be too many questions.

So instead, Sam carried Dean's limp form to the couch to let his older brother rest comfortably. He kept a close eye on Dean for a little while before Bobby told him to help him with some research in the library, which was only in the next room.

Sam agreed, but only under the condition that they leave the door between the two rooms open in case Dean woke up. Bobby nodded, and took his seat at his desk in front of the fireplace.

Sam sighed in frustration and plopped down in the seat by the desk, which was closer to the door…and closer to Dean.

The words on the page of the book before him danced in front of Sam's eyes as he found it impossible to concentrate on trying to help himself when Dean was in the next room, hurting. He hoped his brother wouldn't need a hospital, but to be honest – he wasn't entirely sure if that was the right decision.

"He's fine, Sam." Bobby said blatantly, as if reading his thoughts.

Sam looked up from the book in front of him with wide eyes and a mirthless chuckle. "How can you be so sure?"

Bobby just looked up at Sam with a pointed look on his face which silently asked, 'are you kidding me?' Sam shrugged wordlessly just as a loud gasp echoed from the adjacent room.

Sam pinned Bobby with a threatening look instantly as he flew out of his seat. "Think you spoke too soon." He spat as he raced toward Dean's side.

Bobby came in a few moments later just behind Sam , lingering in the threshold as his eyes instantly fell upon Dean who was sitting up on the couch with his legs propped out in front of him, and his vampire little brother kneeling at his side.

Dean's eyes were wide, and looking rather surprised as he surveyed his surroundings warily. After a few minutes, his green eyes focused on Sam – who was looking back up at him with a shadow of a smile on his face.

Bobby could tell that Sam was overall relieved, but at the same time worried because what caused Dean to gasp like that?

"Dean," Sam whispered, "How're you feeling?"

Dean seemed to consider the question for a moment as his eyebrows quirked as if he were confused. Something wasn't right, and Bobby could see it instantly.

"I-I'm fine, Sam-Sammy." Dean murmured back, as if he were unsure of his own voice.

"Then what made you gasp like that, son?" Bobby demanded, sounding unconvinced as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Dean tossed Bobby a intimidating glare before he replied, sounding more like himself. "The last thing I remember, I was getting chewed on by some vamp – excuse me for coming too, and not knowing I was home-free."

Bobby nodded curtly, and said nothing else. He decided to just watch Dean for a moment. The kid wasn't acting right…and it was more than he was letting on.

"You want something to eat?" Sam offered with pleading eyes. He needed Dean to keep his strength up, after what just happened to him.

But what threw Sam off was at the mention of eating – his eyes traveled to Dean's still bleeding throat longingly. Weird, Sam thought to himself – why was his brothers' blood so appealing right now?

"No, I'm fine." Dean replied sternly, "But uh…you look like you could go for something to eat there, Sam. Quit lookin' at me like that, I'm not a Happy Meal."

Sam shook his head to clear his mind as he gave Dean with an apologetic smirk. "Sorry, dude."

"What's with you?" Dean asked as his eyebrows knit together, "I thought people weren't really on your menu."

Sam shrugged; he really didn't know what to say. But he did know that the sight of Dean's blood was churning his hunger, fanning a fire in the pit of his stomach.

"I'll get 'im something, Dean." Bobby offered with an almost too innocent smile plastered on his face, "But first, I just wanna see something."

Dean shrugged before replying with a bored sounding sigh. "Thanks Bobby."

Bobby nodded before reaching into his jeans pocket and retrieving a tiny pocket knife, which he always kept sharp. Dean looked up at him curiously, as Bobby flipped the tiny knife open and cut a clean horizontal slit across his arm – instantly drawing blood.

"How's that smell, Sam?" Bobby asked, with the most accusing glare piercing Dean.

Sam clearly grimaced as he watched Bobby's blood run down his arm, and drip down to the floor. "Horrible." He admitted.

"Figured as much." Bobby replied with a matter-of-fact sort of nod.

"What the hell are you getting at, Bobby?" Dean asked, sounding horrified – but his face suggested he was more pissed off than angry, as the shadow over his eyes grew more intense.

"You can't fool me, you know." Bobby announced with a look of disgust on his face, "And if Sam here weren't in denial, here – he'd see it too."

Sam looked back and forth between Dean and Bobby, trying to figure out what Bobby was talking about. Sure, Dean was acting a little strange – but it was because of his injuries, right? He lost a lot of blood, of course he was a little out of it.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Dean asked as his face was suddenly contorted into an almost innocent sort of smile.

Without even thinking twice, Bobby reached over to his table next to the couch, where a silver flask lay on top of a pile of ancient, dusty books. He unscrewed the cap, and tossed the clear liquid on Dean purposefully.

The reaction was immediate, Dean screamed in pain as his skin fizzed and blistered where the Holy Water burned his skin. Steam began to rise up from his meat, as he began to pant through the pain.

Realization struck Sam like a ton of bricks as he watched the thing in control of his brother writhe on the couch in pain from the Holy Water.

Sam got to his feet, and backed away from the demon slowly as its thrashing became minimized and it began to calm down.

Through Dean's green eyes, the thing tossed Sam and Bobby an almost betrayed look – but within a second, the look melted into something akin to sadistic pleasure as a grin broke out over his face.

Dean blinked, and suddenly the green-eyed stare was gone – and replaced with black that overtook both his eyes.

Demon.

* * *

_We apologize for the long wait for this chapter! :D_

_Feedback of any kind would be awesome! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_

* * *

_

Sam and Bobby watched as the demon wearing Dean Winchester's face smirked up at them as if it were pleased with itself. It relaxed more, now comfortable with the fact that Sam and Bobby knew what it really was.

What Sam didn't get was why and how..? The protective tattoo's he and Dean sported on their chests prevented demonic possession, last time he checked.

And not to mention the angels on Dean's shoulder would tend to scare a demon or two off – so what was this guy's deal?

"How?" Sam choked off, his voice cracking weakly behind the strain to keep his emotions at bay.

The demon looked up at him and chuckled, as if the answer were obvious. "Well, I came in just now – but I've been following you since you left the vampire's nest…turns out someone did me the favor of scratching off Dean's little brand, here." It replied, motioning toward Dean's chest.

That made sense, Sam thought to himself as he mentally kicked himself for his stupidity. When Kate was feeding on him, she dug her nails into Dean's chest…into his protective marking, breaking it. Why hadn't Sam thought to check it?

"Why?" Sam asked, this time his voice sounding only slightly sturdier as he backed up toward Bobby.

"Well, see now – a little birdie told me you were turned into one of those bloodsucking parasites…only thing is, you're not like them, are you Sammy?" The demon teased, its smile widening as its black eyes melted back to Dean's original green color.

"W-what?" Sam stammered, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Oh come on now, don't look so surprised!" The demon taunted, "We know a lot about you, Sam. Probably a lot more than _you_ do."

Sam gulped and shifted through the thoughts in his jumbled mind, he knew what the demon was talking about – he just never thought they'd take it this far.

"Aahh, telling from your face – I'll guess the talk is all true…" The demon continued as it changed Dean's facial expression from one of pure glee to one of curiosity and excitement.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam spat out too quickly, trying desperately to keep his eyes away from the thing controlling his brother.

He was sure he still had the ability to pull demons out of their hosts…but his concentration was wavering and his thoughts were all over the place – no way would he be able to focus on that right now.

"Oh, really?" The demon replied with a skeptical chuckle as it pulled a knife from Dean's pocket and eyed it intently. It flipped the blade over a couple times in its hands, playing with it while it examined its sharpness.

Satisfied, the demon turned its eyes to Sam, and winked before holding out Dean's right arm – and cutting a horizontal line across. It was too deep, but it was deep enough for the red blood to swell up over the skin, and drip down to its fingers.

This unfortunately caught Sam's attention as the gnawing, burning hunger in his stomach turned into something more painful and savage as his pupils dilated as he followed the beads of blood run down his brothers' wrist.

Bobby put an anchoring hand on Sam's shoulder, whispering words of encouragement to him – practically begging him to calm down and _think_ about what he was about to do.

Sam felt the familiar aching in his gums as his second set of sharpened teeth descended over his dull, human teeth. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions as he battled with himself on what to do.

Instinct of course was telling him to feed – he was so hungry, it was almost unbearable. His head throbbed with want, as his throat and stomach burned with a ravaging fire.

But reason was reminding him that this was Dean he was about to feed from. And Dean had already been fed from earlier…he wasn't sure how much more blood Dean could stand to lose.

His temples throbbed and his head stung. Unconsciously, Sam took a step forward towards his brother. His eyes firmly fixed on the blood that was now dripping onto the floor.

He wasn't sure how long he could restrain himself for; it was becoming quite a task.

Bobby slammed a firm hand into Sam's abdomen as a warning to stay clear of Dean. Sam flashed a pair of struggling eyes his way so Bobby could see, the old man nodded but stayed firm. He wasn't going to let him get any closer.

"Aw, this is really touching... But doesn't this look tempting Sammy?" The demon waved Dean's hand back and forward in front of Sam's face, the smell of the blood hitting him even harder with the movement. The blood dripped to the floor in large drops, each time getting closer and closer to Sam's feet.

"Stop it." Sam growled as he gritted his teeth together...Both sets. It was becoming harder with every minute to keep himself together.

Bobby couldn't move just in case he lost control of the situation and the demon certainly wasn't backing down anytime soon. It was a loose, _loose_ situation.

The Demon knew it was getting to him and this information made it even more determined. With a simple flick of Dean's uninjured fingers, The Demon flicked at the wound on Dean's left wrist and laughed a wicked laugh as it landed on Sam's face.

The younger boy lost control, allowing the animalistic nature that came with being a vampire, take over.

Sam pushed Bobby's hand with such force that the old man went flying into the opposite wall with a thud. With lightening speed Sam shot forward and grabbed hold of Dean's wrist and planted his mouth on top, letting the blood drip down his throat before sinking his teeth in for more. The demon groaned slightly before going silent and watching in utter amazement as Sam drank.

"Knew I was right." It confirmed more to itself than anybody else in the room.

The taste was just as Sam recalled, but at the same time it seemed his acute vampire senses seemed to elevate the crackling electrical hum that underlined the taste of the blood. Contrary to popular belief, demon blood didn't taste all that sulfuric – though it did smell it.

The taste itself was indescribable, Sam decided as he gulped down more – biting down just a little harder, but the feeling could be described as nothing less than sheer bliss.

A few moments passed when Sam eventually realized what he was doing, who he was feeding from. He pulled back immediately, horrorstricken. "I...No, I..."

"You did good." The Demon cooed as it stood albeit a bit shakily before it reached over and patted Sam on the back, almost in a congratulatory manner. "You've made things _so_ much easier for us now."

"What?" Sam asked, with wide eyes as his second row of teeth finally retracted. How did this make things anymore easier for the demons? If anything wouldn't it have made it harder?

"Now come on, I don't want to ruin all the surprises in one day." To know there was more 'surprises' to come didn't make Sam feel any better. In fact it made his head role. Things were already bad, but to know that it had turned in your enemies favor was just a kick in the gut. Not to mention whatever the Demons had planned involved the youngest Winchester...Again!

"Now, I really have to get going but... Please, say 'Howdy' to Dean when he wakes up." The demon teased as Dean's green eyes bled black one last time as it looked at Sam happily.

Suddenly, the black smoke propelled out of Dean's mouth, spilling out onto the floor and seeping through the cracks of the floorboards and disappearing from sight. Dean fell over in a limp heap, but before he hit the ground, Sam grabbed him, holding him steadily. It was lucky he had super fast reactions or his brother would have added a shinier to his growing list of wounds today.

"Sam... Let him go." Bobby stammered warily as he aimed a revolver squarely between Sam's eyes. It was the second time in a short space of time that Bobby had shown his distrust.

"Bobby, put the gun down. I won't hurt him. I didn't mean to..." Sam broke of letting the rest of his sentence fall to the wind. He hadn't meant to what? Drink from Dean? Push him _closer_ to death than his brother already was?

"Just let him go and head down to the panic room." Bobby commanded, nudging the gun in his hand toward the kitchen where the basement door was.

Sam placed Dean gently down on the couch where he once rested, for him to try and regain his strength in order to get him out of the way.

Once Dean once again lay on the couch, Sam turned his attention back to their surrogate father.

He was _damned_ sure he wasn't going back in that prison again. Sam felt the familiar vampiric rage swell up, along with something else which also seemed vaguely familiar as it crackled beneath his skin.

With little thought, Sam darted forward and knocked the revolver out of Bobby's hand who suddenly gasped and took a step back.

"I won't go back down there again. You can't make me." Sam spat defiantly.

Bobby continued to stare at Sam in almost fear, Sam believed it was because for the first time his primal rage was focused on a member of his family and not a monster.

"Sam...your eyes." Bobby murmured, more-so in disbelief than fear.

Sam raised a single eye brow in confusion before stalking off toward Bobby's bathroom to get a look at what had Bobby so nervous. He flipped the lights-witch on, and leaned closer toward the mirror which hung on the wall behind the porcelain sink.

What looked back at him in the mirror made him gasp, just like Bobby had previously. Sam's usual mossy green eyes where gone and in their place were a pair of midnight black eyes, twinkling like onyx.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_

* * *

_

Sam continued to look wide-eyed into the mirror, his mouth open slightly in a silent 'O'. A shiver rumbled through Sam's body, shaking his entire frame.

Sam had never seen such evil shine out of his own eyes. It was like looking at a completely different person. It was like looking in a window and being met with a Demon peering out at you from the other side.

Bobby held back, his arm twitching with the Fatherly need to console the scared boy standing in front of him. Like the boy needed to be any more of a monster than he already was.

Sam hated himself enough being turned into a vampire; this new development was something he had clearly not been expecting.

It all made sense, really – Bobby thought to himself, silently.

When Sam was human (for all intents and purposes) and drinking the Demon Blood, the angels had told Dean that drinking the amount of blood it would take to kill Lilith would change Sam forever. He would more than likely become some creature that they hunted.

Now, Sam was a vampire…a vampire who drank Demon Blood. It only made sense that there would be other differences between him and other vampires.

But not in all of Bobby's years as a hunter had he come across such a situation, so at the moment Bobby was all but powerless to help him.

Sam finally turned back around to face Bobby, after what felt like a lifetime of staring and with all his might blinked away his new eyes to return them to their original color. He had seen Demons do it countless times and figure if he tried hard enough he would be able to do it too. Of course he would be right.

"Bobby...Just...Just help Dean. I'll be outside." Sam said in a whisper like voice before turning around with his shoulders angled down in sadness and walking back out the front door.

The elder hunter watched after the forlorn vampire as he sagged away. He desperately wished Dean were awake to help him out right now.

**xXx**

Dean first noticed something was up, when he first felt the tugging of consciousness. Instead of the warm feeling he usually felt when first waking up to a new day, he felt cold – added with the throbbing sting at his throat. It confused him that he couldn't remember the reason for the pain.

Dean blinked open his blurry eyes and looking at the ceiling, as he continued to blink away the excess tears that had formed from too much sleep – trying to arrange his muddled thoughts.

He attempted to sit up for a little while, but his muscles were too sore and weak to comply – so with a frustrated curse, Dean sank back into Bobby's ratty couch.

Where was Sam? Dean thought to himself tiredly. Usually when Dean was knocked out by something, Sam would be there 'mother hen-ing' him to death. But this time, Dean seemed to be alone.

That's when flashes of memory began to assault his sleep-filled mind with the force of a freight train.

Kate had done this...She had bitten him. But not just Kate, He had been... Holy crap he had been possessed. And Sam, the demon had teased Sam with his blood. Dean instantly felt a pull at his heart. His brother had fought so hard with himself.

"Glad to see you're awake, boy." He heard Bobby's voice from the door.

Startled, Dean turned his wide-eyes to the elder hunter. Immediately, Dean tried to attempt to sit up again. He had to get up and get out of here. He had to find Sam.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going, kid? Take it easy!" Bobby demanded as he rushed to Dean's side, placing his forceful hands on Dean's shoulders to keep him down.

"Where's Sam?" Dean demanded as he sagged back into the couch again, his muscles still unwilling to listen to him.

"What do you remember?" Bobby asked with a saddened sigh.

"It wasn't his fault, Bobby." Dean murmured, "The demon…the demon was taunting him."

"This comin' from the same person who not even forty eight hours ago locked his brother up for drinkin' that poison." Bobby snapped.

"Yeah well, things change." Dean replied with an impatient eye-roll. "There was a chance at saving his humanity then."

"So now that he's a monster, _now_ you're gonna stick up for him?" Bobby asked seemingly confused.

"We didn't expect _this_ to happen, Bobby!" Dean snapped, his temper rising with every word, "We didn't expect that vampire bitch to walk in and turn him! Before – he was drinking that crap like he was addicted…now he _needs_ it."

"He attacked you, Dean!" Bobby yelled.

"He attacked the demon riding me!" Dean defended, "But other than that, since being turned – he's _never_ done anything to hurt us intentionally."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Bobby asked, with a deep breath – trying to calm himself down enough to reason.

"I think we need to go a little easier on him." Dean replied with a weakened shaky breath as his anger began to dissipate.

"Really?" Bobby asked skeptically.

"Yeah, really." Dean answered, sounding completely sure of himself.

"What are you even saying, boy? Do you hear yourself? He needs to go back down to the Panic Room!" Bobby argued as his eyebrows rose, imploring Dean to see reason.

"What_, forever_?" Dean asked with an eye-roll, "Last time I checked, there's no cure for being a vampire, Bobby. And if he needs that Demon Blood to survive, it's not like we can wean him off it."

Bobby nodded toward Dean, finally understanding where he was coming from. Dean was absolutely right. He had looked many times, himself. There was no cure for being a vampire.

"Please," Dean said shakily, "let's just go easier on him."

"His eyes turned black." Bobby informed suddenly, looking saddened as he hung his head – not really looking Dean in the eye.

"Beg your pardon?" Dean asked, as fear suddenly gripped Dean's gut.

"After he fed…Sam's eyes turned black." Bobby elaborated.

Dean thought about it for a moment, mulling over the new information carefully. It did make sense that his eyes would turn black, feeding from a demon had to have some negative repercussions, right? But it was still scary as hell.

Demon powers at Sam's disposal was a scary thought, but demon powers being used by a vampire who happened to be his brother? That was downright terrifying.

"Damn…" Dean murmured weakly as his hooded eyes closed for a moment.

Bobby hadn't realized how weak Dean was until now. He could kick himself for not thinking about it earlier. So the elder hunter patted Dean's shoulder, and headed toward the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked curiously, his right eye sliding open to take a look at his surrogate father.

"Kitchen, boy." Bobby replied with an eye-roll, "You need food to build your strength."

"H-hey, Bobby…" Dean called, now opening both eyes.

"What?"

"Could…could you get Sam in here? I wanna talk to him." Dean requested soulfully.

Bobby offered Dean a small smile before nodding and heading back toward the kitchen.

Sam had said he would be outside, but where outside – Bobby wasn't sure. He could only hope that Sam would come when he called.

**xXx**

Bobby opened his backdoor hesitantly and was greeted by the chilled wind of a late October evening. The sky was already a light purple still tainted with streaks of pink as the sun was beginning to sink.

From what Bobby could immediately see, Sam wasn't anywhere in sight. But all he said was that he'd be 'outside'. He should have been more specific.

"Sam!" Bobby called, somewhat shakily as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Suddenly, Sam was in front of him in the blink of an eye – causing Bobby to startle. It was as if he came out of nowhere.

A usual greeting for monsters, Bobby thought to himself sadly as he scrubbed his hand over his face. His frustration was evident.

"Sorry," Sam mumbled, ducking his head a little, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine." Bobby replied flatly, eyeing the kid up and down, "Your brothers awake. He wants to talk to you."

"H-how's he doing?" Sam asked, suddenly worried. He wasn't sure how Dean would react. Surely Bobby told him everything that happened while he was possessed.

"He's fine." Bobby replied, "He ain't mad at you, if that's what you're getting at. Hell, he's taking it a lot better than me."

Sam couldn't help but wince at that. Their surrogate father clearly thought he was a monster, and Sam could already tell that a heartfelt talk was in their near future if they ever hoped to fix their friendship.

Nodding his head, Sam walked past Bobby into the house to face his brother.

Bobby said that Dean wasn't holding a grudge, which was great. Sam couldn't word how relieved he was, even though he knew how badly he had messed up.

But now, he was just worried about Bobby. He didn't want to live as a vampire any more than Bobby or Dean did. But he had been dealt this card, and Bobby wasn't handling it very well.

And if Sam was being completely honest, he wasn't entirely sure a 'heartfelt talk' would straighten this one up.

He nearly killed Dean, and Sam understood completely how Bobby wouldn't be okay with that. Hell, he wasn't either.

If he had succeeded in killing his brother, he'd probably have begged Bobby to kill him too. He knew he wouldn't be able to live down that kind of guilt. That isn't just something you get over.

As Sam finally entered the living room with Bobby hot on his heels, the first thing he noticed was how pale Dean was as he kept himself seated on the couch. Around his eyes were dark circles, just adding to the effect – making Dean look weak.

Once Sam came into view, Dean gave a half smile – immediately trying to cover up how weak he really was while he was in front of his brother. But Sam wasn't an idiot. He saw right through him.

Guilt immediately seized Sam's gut. He had done this to his brother.

Dean was in this condition because of him.


End file.
